Potentilla fruticosa are ornamental flowering shrubs which are relatively disease-free and possess varying flower coloration. Potentilla genus is in the rose family and may be an annual or perennial. About five hundred species have been recorded including many varieties of Potentilla fruticosa. All Potentilla have five-lobed leaves and flowers, with petals and sepals also in multiples of five. The flowers are attractive on the shrub but do not last well after they are picked.